


Can you make this quick? The Kings of Everything have Homework to do!

by Black_Star_Princess



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Star_Princess/pseuds/Black_Star_Princess
Summary: After Shimasu is defeated, Goku keeps his promise to bring the King of Everything someone to play with. Not wanting to do that himself (because he wants to train) he instead brings Goten & Trunks. Yeah, this can't go wrong... But it does when Zeno thinks his new friends are there to stay forever. One day he confides something in them and the next thing they know. They wake up with Zeno's power and his attendants are calling them both King.





	1. A Play Date with the King of Everything

Goku threw a punch at Black's face, which he dodged effortlessly. A kick to the gut sent him skidding back. He was just about to land another blow when he heard someone yell his name.

"GOKU!"

Goku jumped, his mind leaving his image training as he did so. Turning he saw Beerus and Whis standing before him looking rather cross. Goku looked around. He was in the fields where he was supposed to be working. He had almost forgotten he was here since his image training had felt so real.

"Oh, hi!" he said grinning his usual Goku grin at the pair of them.

"Don't you oh hi me!" Bills snapped grabbing Goku by his jacket collar. "Didn't you forget something?"

"Uh…" Goku frowned trying to wrack his brain… "Did I?"

"Tsk!" the God of destruction pushed him backwards onto the ground looking upset and walked back over to Whis and leaned against Goku's tractor.

Whis took a step forward clearing his throat slightly before speaking. "If you recall," he said softly. "You promised the King of Everything that you would come play with him…"

"Did I?" Goku repeated trying to remember.

"YES YOU DID!" Beerus snapped. "And we're leaving now!"

"Whoa wait a minute!" Goku exclaimed jumping to his feet looking nervous. "I can't go play with him now. I need to train, look at how powerful Black was. He was using _my_ body, which means I should be able to attain that power as well so I have to train! I don't have time for playing…"

"You promised the King of Everything. Need I remind you, that he destroyed 6 of the 18 universes that were in existence? You don't want him to get mad and come destroy this one do you?" Whis asked frowning.

He folded his arms in thought. "No…"

Then suddenly he smiled. "I got it! Wait right here," Goku said and suddenly he instant transmissioned to somewhere.

"That bastard is trying to run away from us!" Beerus snapped furiously.

"Now now, he can't hide… Let's just see what he's thinking," Whis was trying to calm his anger, but he was pretty sure he knew what Goku was thinking.

* * *

"Look at that one Trunks!" Goten said pointing to one of many lizards. The boys were playing in the woods looking at the strange creatures in it and picking them up to play with them. Right now they were having a contest to see who could find the biggest one before lunch time.

"Doesn't beat mine," Trunk held up a rather fat one and Goten frowned. It was indeed bigger, so he turned back to keep looking.

When they sensed Goku's ki they both looked up.

"Ooto-san!" Goten smiled hurrying over to him.

"Hey boys, you guys want to go somewhere fun?" Goku asked.

"Where?"

"You guys remember me telling you about the God of Everything right? Zen-chan? He wants someone to play with and so I thought you guys would be perfect since you're both about his age."

"Didn't the God of everything exist before… well everything?" Trunks asked with a frown. "Wouldn't that make him really old?" A slightly accusatory look coming over his face. This was one of those few moments when Goku could really see Bulma in him.

"He must be Master Roshi old!" Goten pointed out, since he was the oldest person he knew.

"Well, then I suppose he just looks like he could be your age. C'mon you'll get to go to another planet, and I'm sure they have a lot of food there you can try."

"I'll go!" Goten said immediately, with the promise of food he would basically go anywhere. Like father like son.

"I have food at my house," Trunk pointed out somewhat rudely.

"Well, alright then. I guess Goten will just go on a fun adventure without you," Goku shrugged. "Okay Goten grab my hand."

"Wait! Okay I'll go," Trunks rushed forward dropping the lizard he was holding. "Besides, Goten will get too scared traveling that far without me…"

"I will not," Goten snapped pouting.

"Okay okay," Goku put two fingers to his forehead and Goten and Trunks grabbed his hand.

The three of them disappeared and reappeared before Beerus and Whis. Trunks looked around frowning. "Well this place sucks… This is where Zen-chan lives?"

"Ooto-san… Isn't this our field?" he asked looking around.

Goku smiled ruffling Goten's hair a bit. "We're not there yet silly," he explained and then he turned to Whis and Beerus grinning. "Okay, let's go."

"I thought that might be what you were up to," Whis said looking from one of the boys to the other. "Alright then…"

"You can't be serious Whis! The King wants to see Goku, not these two brats!"

"Sorry, who are you calling a brat?" Trunks frowned up at him. Not really caring that this was the God of Destruction.

"Okay, no fighting," Goku said stepping between the two of them. "Let's just go see Zen-chan now..."

"Goku did tell him he would bring someone who would make an even better friend then him. Didn't he?" Whis pointed out to Bills who grumbled in agreement. "Let's just see how this plays out…"

He tapped his staff, and they were off to see the King of Everything.

* * *

"That palace is floating," Trunks observed when they appeared before Zeno's home.

"Wha! That's cool! Whis-san, do you think you could make our house float too?" Goten asked him.

"But I didn't make this one float…" he explained.

Like before Goku and the others were greeted by a small blue man he made a small bow saying, "I humbly welcome you."

"It has been far too long," chanted Beeruss and Whis together as they bowed slightly.

"Eh? It hasn't been that long," Goku insisted.

"Goku do me a favor and don't talk until we're before the King of Everything," Beerus frowned.

Suddenly he noticed that the boys were no longer standing with them and when he looked up he found them running around under the palace. They were staring up at the underside in awe that it looked like a starry sky.

"Boys, please get back over here," Whis insisted and they hurried back as the doors opened and the high priest escorted them inside. They walked down a dark hallway until the next second they disappeared and appeared in an immense room with floating pillars. The almost instant change of scenery made the boys gasp and they were about to take off exploring again when Beerus grabbed them by their shirt collars. "No you don't!" he snapped. "Stay put!"

"Yo! Zen-chan!" Goku called smiling walking up to his throne.

"Goku!" Zeno floated up out of his chair flying over to him. "You came to play with me!"

"Not exactly," Goku said stepping off to the side he revealed Beerus scolding Goten and Trunks to the King who stared at him while Beerus was saying, "—don't even think about being rude to the King of Everything. He'll—"

Beerus then noticed the King watching him and he let go of the boy's shirts and bowed.

"Zen-chan, this my son Goten, and his friend Trunks. I brought them to come play with you."

Zeno smiled flying over to Goten encircling him with a smile. "You brought me a my-sized Goku…"

"Uh… I guess…" Goku responded with a chuckle at the innocent comment.

"And another friend…" he took Trunk's hand shaking it up and down.

"Uh… hi?" Trunks found this whole interaction weird. This guy looked like a dressed up piece of fruit and he sounded like he was three. Did they really have to play with him? Trunks wondered if he knew how to spar...

"Okay, well I'll leave you boys here. Have fun," Goku said smiling. He was secretly congratulating himself for avoiding this crisis, and finding a successful alternative to his having to get away from training.

"Wait, what time will you be back?" Goten asked frowning, he didn't want to miss dinner.

"Uh…" Goku frowned wondering how long of a play date the King wanted…

"They stay," Zeno said happily flying around them.

"Um… yeah, but how long do you want to play with them for?" Goku asked.

Zeno flew in front of them taking Trunk's left hand and Goten's right in his own, "Forever."

Whis blinked looking at Goku out of the corner of his eye with an expression saying, _now you did it_.

"Wait a second," Goku said sounding slightly worried now. "They can't stay _that_ long… Their Mothers would kill me…"

Zeno flew over to Goku taking his hand once again. "Thank you for my new friends," he said. "Goodbye now…"

"Ooto-san!"

Goku blinked. Goten calling to him was the last thing he heard before he suddenly found that he was outside the palace with Whis and Beerus. They stood in stunned silence for a second staring up at the massive floating building. All was very quiet.

Whis was the first to break the silence, "May I please be there when you explain this to your wife?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


	2. Planning to take back a Gift

"Ooto-san!" Goten gasped as Goku, Whis and Beerus disappeared. "They're gone..."

"Okay, I'm not staying here..." Trunks said frowning. "Especially not forever."

"Small Goku, Trunks-kun... Come with me! We're gonna go play!" Zeno said happily and he started floating in one direction in the endless void that seemed to be this room.

Not entirely sure about what else they should do, and because his attendants were giving them rather angry glares, they followed him as he flew off. "Let's go play in the Big Space."

"Big space?" Trunks repeated frowning...

The next thing they knew (after walking in one direction for some time) they disappeared and reappeared in strange place that looked like a garden. Only the flowers and grass where about as tall as skyscrapers.

"What should we do first?" Zeno asked smiling at them.

"Oh I know!" Goten said happily. "Let's jump on the Lilly pads!"

"Yea!" Zeno cheered flying off in it's direction.

Trunks grabbed Goten's arm before he could follow. "Wait a minute... this guy said he's going to keep us here forever. Why are you going to go play with him?"

"Um... Because it looks like fun," Goten explained before pulling away from him, leaving Trunks standing there rather annoyed. But the next second he stared at Zeno. He certainly didn't look like he thought he would.

 _I thought this guy was supposed to be old_ , Trunks said to himself. _So why is he acting like he's four?_

He watched them for a moment as they had fun on the Lily pad, (it was working like a trampoline). It did look like fun... Maybe playing for a few hours wouldn't be too bad after all...

* * *

* * *

"Well, are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to go home and talk to your wife?" Whis asked frowning at him.

"I can't go home and tell her Goten's gone. She will kill me!"

"She can't kill you," Beerus yawned finding the whole situation entirely uninteresting. "She's not as strong as you..."

"You don't understand my wife!" Goku explained and he turned looking back up at the palace. "Damn... What do I do? Maybe I'll go in there and tell Zen-chan that this was a mistake..."

"Like HELL you are!" Beerus grabbed his arm. "Whis take us back to Earth before this idiot gets us killed!"

"Wait I can't leave without them," Goku was too late for that however. Whis had already hit his staff on the ground and they were on their way soaring in a bubble through space, the palace getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

Goku tried repeatedly to get them to take him back there, but Whis refused saying they would discuss it later. It wasn't long before they arrived at Goku's house.

"Whis please! We have to go back or Chichi will—"

"Or Chichi will what?"

Goku spun around. Chichi (who had been hanging up their laundry) walked over to him drying her hands on her apron. She looked tired from a day of chores.

"Uh... nothing..." Goku laughed nervously.

"Well now that you're here, I'll start dinner. What time did Goten say he would be back?"

"Um..." Goku frowned.

"Actually," Whis said. "We were going to go to Bulma-san's house for dinner. How about you join us?"

Chichi frowned. "Well, I didn't tell Goten we would be going over there. No one will be here when he gets back."

"Oh don't worry," Whis smirked slightly. "I'll make sure he gets the message."

Beerus started chuckling a bit and Goku looked back at him frowning.

"Come along..." Whis said clicking his staff once more and the four of them quickly arrived at Bulma's house. They appeared on her balcony where she was lounging reading some technical book. She jumped when they appeared.

"Goku, Chichi?" she set aside her book getting to her feet. When she spotted Whis and Beerus she added, "And you two...?"

"We came here for dinner," Whis said.

"And hurry up!" Beerus turned heading over to the Balcony table. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh," Bulma looked just a tad annoyed. "Well, we weren't expecting... You know, never mind. I'll have the maids make dinner. She checked her watch. Trunks should be home soon... So that'll be... seven? Well, eight right? Will Goten come over too?"

"Yes, Whis is going to send him a message," Chichi explained. "Would you like me to help cook?"

"That's alright Chichi, I got people who do that for me," she explained, and Goku (who was watching Chichi's every move to try and determine what sort of mood she was in) saw her expression flinch a little. As though she were upset by Bulma's words. "But come on back I want to show you the remodel they just got done on the kitchen..."

The two of them headed off out of sight and Goku turned to Whis and Bills who both looked like they were thoroughly enjoying his predicament. "Seriously, I have to go back there! It's too far away for me to instant transmission... Whis, c'mon! Take me back!"

"Nonsense, I'm not taking you anywhere until we have some kind of plan in mind... Besides I'm looking forward to dinner," he explained.

"I hope she has ramen..." Beerus grinned imagining the last Ramen he tried.

The maids started bringing out food and filling the long table out on Bulma's balcony. It was probably the first time Goku wasn't overjoyed to see a huge meal set out before him because he new once it was ready, he would have to tell them. All too soon Vegeta, Bulma and Chichi came out taking their seats at the table. Goku sat next to Chichi looking nervous and eyeing the seats Bulma had set out for her son and Goten.

"Ugh, that boy," Bulma frowned checking her watch again. "I told Trunks to be home by now..."

"I hope Goten got your message," Chichi said looking at Whis. "Wait a minute, Goku! Use instant transmission and bring the boys here so their food doesn't get cold."

"Uh..." Goku looked around the table. Everyone was looking at him except for Beerus and Vegeta who had already begun to eat.

"Goku..." Chichi urged looking annoyed.

"Okay okay... I have to tell you all something," Goku said jumping to his feet looking nervous.

Chichi looked confused, "Goku?"

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Before I tell you what happen, I just want to let you know. I WILL get them back. I promise!"

Chichi's expression fell slightly, Bulma's eyebrows rose, and Vegeta looked up from his food.

"Okay... So I promised the King of Everything that I would bring someone to play with him because he wanted me to play with him, but we hadn't defeated Shimasu yet and that was more important. So I told him I would find him someone to play with after that fight was done. Well... He's a little and childish, so I thought Goten and Trunks would make good playmates for him. So I took them to his palace to play with him. But the King some how misunderstood what I said and he thought that Goten and Trunks were there... well to stay. Permanently. But don't worry, I'm going to figure out how to convince him to give them back."

"..." Bulma frowned.

"You're telling me, you took our son across the universe to for a playdate with a King?" Chichi snapped.

"Not just any King," Whis said. "The King of Everything. A being with the ability to destroy an entire universes with a mere thought..."

"Whis-san!?" Goku gasped frowning. Knowing that that statement could only make things worse.

"Wait a minute, why was Trunks even apart of any of this!" Bulma snapped getting to her feet.

"Um... well they were playing together, so I invited both of them," Goku explained innocently.

"TRUNKS IS NOT YOUR KID!" Bulma snapped. "You can't just decide to take someone else's kid across the universe!"

"You took Gohan to Namek," Goku said frowning.

"With YOUR permission! Oh my god," she groaned. "Seriously Goku, you can't be this stupid! How do you think that and this is even slightly the same thing!?"

Vegeta was glaring at Goku now looking very much like he could kill him.

"Look I'm sorry," Goku said frowning. "I'm going to get them back! So don't worry."

"Oh gee, now I feel so much better," Bulma frowned. "Vegeta! Go get them!"

"The last time I went to get the boys from anywhere I almost died remember? It's Goku's turn to almost get killed," Vegeta turned back to his food and started eating again.

"VEGETA! This is what parents do... So go be a parent!" she snapped looking upset.

He paused glancing up at her, then he shrugged, "...fine, but after I finish eating..."

"Wha... you... Ugh!" she sighed leaning back in her chair. "Why does this guy even think it's okay to keep our children anyway?"

"In his mind," Whis said after sipping his tea. "Goku gave him presents. He is viewing them as gifts."

Bulma looked really angry now, worse than the time he had instant transmissioned into her bedroom and seen her boobs. "Who views people as gifts?!"

"Goku," Chichi said getting to her feet. "Take me there now, I'll get the boys back!"

"You don't understand it's not going to be as easy as just going there and picking them up..." Whis tried to explain between bites.

"Why not!" Bulma snapped.

"Because you don't just give the King of Everything a gift and then take it back," Whis explained. "That will make him angry and the last time he got angry he destroyed a universe. So we have to keep him happy."

"Our children aren't gifts, they're people!" Chichi snapped.

"In the Kings eyes you might as well have given him a new pair of shoes for all the difference it makes..." Beerus explained taking a bite of one of the chicken legs Bulma had set out for them. "We can't just barge in there and steal it back after giving it to him. That's rude."

"Stop referring to our sons like they're things!" Bulma snapped hitting both hands on the table making his food and the dishes they were on shudder slightly. His gaze very slowly rose to meet hers with an almost dangerous glare.

"Ugh..." she blinked nervously and hurried to stand behind Vegeta. Then she talked around his shoulder. "I want my son back!"

"Tsk," Beerus returned to his meal ignoring her.

Vegeta got to his feet. He seemed to understand how serious the situation was now. "Alright take me there. I'll get them back."

Bulma looked admiringly at her husband.

"How many times," Beerus scoffed. "We can't just go get them..."

"Well we have to do something!" Chichi snapped furiously.

Goku frowned. "Don't worry Chichi. I already said, I'll get them back..."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET THEM BACK!" she screamed. "Ooooh... My poor Goten must be soooo scared!"

* * *

"Weeee!" Goten laughed as he slid down a giant flower pedal into the center clump of pollen. When his head peaked up his face and hair was smudged with yellow. Zeno followed him falling into the pollen as well. After Goten dove into the pond (which looked more like an ocean because of their size) to clean off the pollen and Zeno did the same thing. Upon spotting some droopy blades of grass Zeno began to slide down them one at a time. Smiling at his antics Goten flew up to a birds nest, where he had seen Trunks disappear to a few minutes before. He was laying in it staring up at the sky.

"Trunks-kun," Goten called flying over to sit beside him.

"So what do you think this guy's problem is?" Trunks asked. Since they were the only three there, Goten didn't have to ask who he meant.

Goten frowned. "He doesn't have any friends. I think he's just lonely..."

"Well I think he's just crazy," Trunks sighed, sitting up he folded his arms in a very Vegeta-like way. "Let's ditch this guy..."

"Small Goku, Trunks-kun!" Zeno flew over to them. "What do we do now?"

Trunks stood up dusting off his pants. "Nothing, it's been loads of fun," Trunks said un-enthusiastically. "But I really want to go home now..."

"You're not going home! You're staying here! With me, forever!"

"We can't stay forever," Goten explained. "We have to go home and do our homework and have dinner. Besides, I gotta see my Mother."

"Mother?"

"Uh-huh," Goten nodded suddenly thinking this would help get them home. "You should go home and see your Mother..."

"Mother? I don't have a Mother?" Zeno said blinking.

"You... you don't?" Goten frowned and his eyes glossed over slightly. Trunks recognized that look... So he quickly butt in.

"Everyone has a Mother..." Trunks pointed out.

"What is a Mother?" Zeno asked.

"Oh, um... It's a person who takes care of you. And gives you hugs when you're sad, and makes you food when you're hungry. And they tell you stories before bed," Goten explained.

"And they build you time machines when people are destroying your planet," Trunks said dully throwing his arms up behind his head.

"I don't... have one..." Zeno said.

Goten looked sad, almost like he was about to cry.

"Goten no... don't get..." Trunks began.

"Trunks he doesn't have a Mom!" Goten said tearfully.

"That's not my problem," Trunks snapped.

Then, an idea struck him and suddenly Goten smiled. "Oh I know! Let's play house then!"

"What?" Trunks looked to be entirely against this idea...

* * *

They were immediately launching into ideas on how to get Goten and Trunks to be returned home. Chichi however was crying. She had it in her mind that her little Goten was very scared and alone. Getting a little fed up with her, Whis took out his staff hitting it on the ground and a bubble appeared which showed them the boys.

"Look Chichi, see they're fine," Bulma said pointing up to it and Chichi rushed over.

_The Goten in the bubble smiled. "Oh I know! Let's play house then!"_

_"What?" Trunks snapped._

_Zeno flew around them a few times. "Yea! We're gonna play house! What's house?"_

"Oh, I forgot how tiny that guy is," Bulma said and she lightly hit Vegeta's chest. "You could take him. Just go get the boys back..."

"As I said it's not that simple," Whis sighed.

_"It's where we pretend to be a family," Goten explained. "And I'll show you what it's like to have a Mom."_

_"Goten," Trunks said sternly pulling Goten close to him. "Only girls play house. We're boys... We don't play house."_

_"Truuuuunks-kun," Goten whined pitifully and added, "He doesn't have a Mom..." He said this as though that were more than enough explanation as to why they had to absolutely play house now._

_"Again, that's not my problem!"_

_Rolling his eyes Goten turned back to Zeno. "We're going to play house now! Hhmm... Is their a house around here?"_

_Zeno paused for a moment. "Little Goku, think of a house..."_

_"Uh, okay," Goten said closing his eyes he pictured his own house._

_Zeno spun around and they disappeared from where they were at and suddenly the boys were infront of Goku and Chichi's home. Goten smiled. "Yea! Okaa-san!" Goten called cheerfully rushing inside. Though the house he ran into was empty..._

_"I made a copy of your thoughts. Now their is a house here!" Zeno explained cheerfully._

_"Oh... Okay. Well come inside then. You can be the baby," Goten explained._

_"Ugh," Trunks frowned watching the other two disappear inside and he gave up trying to stop it, so he exclaimed stubbornly, "I am NOT being the Mom!"_

Bulma chuckled watching them, "Aw, how cute. Are they really playing house?"

"See Chichi," Goku said putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're okay, so let's get back to discussing how we can get them back."

"They are NOT fine!" Chichi snapped. "They're still trapped there!"

"We're going to figure it out," Goku said. "They're not in danger, they're having fun. So we have time to think this through and—"

"Stop being so calm!" Chichi snapped practically shaking Goku by his shirt. Tearfully she turned back to the bubble.

_"Okay, so you go in here and study," Goten said taking Zeno over to his study corner. Which had his school books and a work desk. As well as his pens and pencils. "I'm gonna be the Mom, so... I'll cook you something to give you studying energy."_

_"Oh... okay..." Zeno said sitting down in the chair._

_Goten went into the kitchen. He had never cooked anything before. But he supposed it couldn't be that hard. He was just about to start cooking when he noticed Trunks outside the window. He seemed to be sparing by himself._

_Goten walked out there. "Trunks what are you doing?"_

_"I'm sparring," Trunks said._

_"Well, yeah, but why?"_

_"We're playing house aren't we?" he snapped. "Well, that means I'm the Dad. Thus, I'm gonna train and ignore you until dinner."_

Bulma shot Vegeta a look. "Okay, see. That right there! You're being a bad role model for him. You need to start hanging out with the family more... He thinks that's normal."

"I took you guys out not that long ago. Geez, get off my back woman..." Vegeta frowned and Bulma threw him another glare.

_Goten frowned. "Don't be like that... I know you don't want to play house, but it'll make him happy. From the sound of it he's never had a family before, or friends to play with. Besides, if we play with him until he gets tired then can sneak home after he falls asleep..."_

_"Goten you do realize we're really far away from Earth don't you?"_

_"That's okay, we'll figure something out when the time comes," Goten explained with the same care free attitude as his father. He headed back in the house._

Whis tapped his staff and the bubble showing what the kids were doing disappeared. "Well, now you know they're fine, so you can stop crying and we can start coming up with productive ideas... Besides I wouldn't worry. It's been about three million years since he got upset and destroyed presents he was given. As long the boys are polite, nice and don't do anything to upset him. Then they'll be fine and we'll have all the time in the world to make a good plan to get them back..."

Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta froze at that. All of them were thinking of Trunks. Were this Future Trunks they wouldn't have to worry, but their current Trunks was partially raised by Vegeta. So...

Bulma rushed over to Goku. "Forget it! We don't need a plan! Go get them now before Trunks says something stupid!"

"Don't worry," Whis said smiling. "If he did decide to destroy Trunks, you won't even care..."

"Excuse me!" Bulma snapped rounding on him. Her motherhood had been challenged and she was not taking that sitting down! "What kind of Mother do you think I am!?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. This is one of the ways the King of Everything is different from our God of Destruction. Let's say for example that Bills were to destroy Goku right now. You would all have your memories of him, the planet would be the same. Everything would be as you know it. Except, that you'll perhaps be sad he is gone. However, if the King of Everything destroyed Goku. None of you would remember he exists. He would be wiped out from time itself and everything he did to change the world up to this point would cease to be. Judging how many times Goku has saved the planet, in all likelihood, Earth would be decimated from one of the many past villains that Goku would have failed to destroy..."

"You mean, I wouldn't remember my son at all!" Bulma gasped.

"You would have no son to remember. All versions of him in all the universes he might potentially exist in would also cease to be. Yes, that would include the version of Trunks you just came back from helping..." Whis didn't seem worried about this at all.

Bulma rushed over to Vegeta grabbing his arm, "You have to go get them now! I don't care what you have to promise him! Bring Trunks back!"

"Whis," Beerus frowned finishing his last bite of dinner. "What _are_ we still doing here. This has nothing to do with us..."

"Don't you want to help Goku and Vegeta get their sons back?" Whis asked.

"Not really..."

"Beerus-san. You gotta stay! I can't travel to the King of Everything's palace without you guys. It's out of the range of my instant transmission..." Goku pleaded...

"To quote Trunks, that's not my problem..." Beerus said frowning.

"If you stay and help we'll cook you a huge feast!" Bulma pointed out smiling. "I'll put out all the foods you have said you enjoy."

"Hhmm..." Beerus frowned.

"Plus some delicious foods you haven't even tried yet!" Bulma said in hopes that would convince him.

"Fine... but hurry up with your ideas. I don't want to sit here all day!"

"Alright then," Whis turned to them. "I think our best chance would be to offer him something in exchange. Something he would want more than friends to play with."

Bulma frowned thinking hard. "Oh, let's try... giving him a puppy. Everyone likes puppies."

"I wouldn't give him anything that might bite..." Whis explained. "He didn't like the Yuppers all that much..."

"What's a Yupper?" Bulma asked frowning.

"Exactly," Whis answered and Bulma's face fell...

* * *

Sighing Trunks followed Goten into the house. "So are you gonna make dinner or what?"

"Uh... sure..." Goten looked around the kitchen frowning. He opened the fridge, and his frown only deepened. "Aw... There isn't any food..."

"You're the wife, you were supposed to go shopping."

"Your Mom doesn't go shopping," Goten remembered one of the last times he had come to visit, that some of Trunk's servants (both real and robotic) had brought groceries home.

"Small Goku! Small Goku!" Zeno said floating down the hall to the kitchen. He was holding an assignment which he held up to him. "I'm done!"

Goten took it. He hadn't done any work and had simply drew scribbles on the page...

"Oh... Um... Good job. You know what we do with good job papers?"

"What?"

"We put them on the fridge," Goten said. He walked over and grabbed a magnet and stuck it to the fridge's surface.

Trunks walked over skimming the assignment. "He didn't even do anything..."

"He tried," Goten said looking annoyed with his stubborn friend. "That's what counts."

"No, No Goten. That doesn't count. If I turned this paper in to one of my home school teachers my Mother would ground me," Trunks explained.

Zeno suddenly frowned.

"But not Zen-chan because that's his first assignment. For a first assignment he did a _wonderful job_ ," Goten said stressing the last too words to get Goten to get Trunks to catch his hint.

"Fine, yeah, whatever. Great job," Trunks sighed, and Goten patted Zeno on the head smiling.

"Weren't you going to cook something?" Zeno asked looking up at Goten.

"I was gonna try," he admitted. "But their isn't any food in this house."

"Which is weird because he built it from your imagination," Trunks said taking a seat at the table. "I half expected this house to be edible."

"What did Small Goku want to cook?" he asked.

"I don't know... A cake would be yummy."

"Hhhmmm..." he sighed. Then he said. "Open the fridge Small Goku."

Goten did and inside their was a large cake, just the one he had been picturing in his head.

"Yea! Small Goku baked a cake!" Zeno cheered.

Goten pulled it out setting it on the table. "Uh, Zen-chan. We're playing house so you should call me Okaa-san."

"Oooh... Okaa-san... Okaa-san!"

"That means you should call Trunks Ooto-san," Goten pointed out grinning, knowing that that would annoy his friend.

"Call me whatever you want, just give me a piece of cake, I'm starving!," Trunks snapped pulling the cake over to him as Goten ran to get some knives and forks.

After their unconventional dinner, they went outside to go fishing. During his flying around Zeno accidentally hit a tree and got a small scrape on his head. So Goten used a concoction that he had learned from his Dad. It was meant to help with small scrapes. He put it on Zenos cut, which made him jump because it burned.

"It's okay," Goten assured him. "It only burns for a second..."

He kissed the leaf that was being used as a bandaid and then brought him inside so they could play a board game. This was the point where Trunks got bored with them and said he was going to go outside to protect them from bad guys, like Fathers are supposed to do. But Goten knew he was really going to find something more entertaining to do. So after the board game Goten played hide and seek with him. Then it was time for more food and Trunks came back for that. When it got dark Trunks was starting to yawn. But Zeno didn't look sleepy at all.

"I think it's bed time," Goten said stifling a yawn himself. "C'mon, Okaa-san will read you a story."

"Story! Story!" Zeno cheered flying upstairs to what was Goku and Chichi's bedroom. Goten had directed him there since he knew the bed would be big enough for all three of them. He tucked Zeno in and began to read to him. Trunks by this point was really annoyed, because he wanted them to try sneaking away after Zeno fell asleep. But he didn't seem tired at all, and even if he was. How was he supposed to tell, his face didn't exactly show emotion well and his eyes were as round as ever.

The story worked very well on the boys however. Trunks fell asleep around the middle of the book and Goten was yawning as they approached the end.

"Do Mommies always read stories?" Zeno asked him.

"Yeah," Goten yawned rubbing his eye. "Most nights..."

"Do Mommies always pat your head when you do good?"

"Um... sometimes..." Goten answered. "Sometimes they give you a hug."

"Do Daddies always protect you when you're in danger?" Zeno asked thinking of when Trunks had gone off to _protect the house_.

"Of course. Mommies do too... sometimes... Keeping their babies safe is part of their job," Goten explained trying to focus on the page he was supposed to be reading. But his eyes didn't want to focus on the words.

"Do Mommies always cook yummy foods?" Zeno asked.

"Uh-huh, everyday," he answered.

"Do Mommies always make ochies go away with burning goop filled with hell fire?" he asked, his voice not quite matching his words and Goten laughed a little at how it sounded. He leaned back in the bed trying to stay awake long enough to read the last few pages.

"Yup, Daddies do too... sometimes..." His eyes were burning slightly and getting prickly.

"That sounds awesome..." Zeno said his expression unchanging.

The book Goten was holding fell forward as he couldn't stay awake any longer. Zeno sat between the sleeping saiyans rocking back and forth slightly a rather creepy smile on his face. After a couple minutes his attendants appeared at the end of the bed.

"Your highness," they bowed together.

"Hhmmm..." he was smiling. "You know, I like playing house. I like Mommies and I like Daddies. I want some..."

"Your highness, you weren't born... so... you don't have—," one of his attendants began to explain.

"Be gone."

The attendants eyes widened and in what looked like pixelated shards, he disappeared. Erased from existence...

"New one," Zeno said and a copy of the one that had disappeared, appeared. He matched the bow of the other and Zeno floated up into the air. "I want a Mother, I want a House, I want a Father, I want a family!"

"Of course Sir. Shall you create one?"

"No... I don't want one that I make. It would be a fake one. I want a real one. One I can be born into..."

"Your highness, you're talking about being reborn. You understand that if you're reborn, you'll be mortal. Your powers will be gone. We MUST have a King of Everything!"

"That's true... their must be a King of Everything..." Zeno kept making circles in his flight pattern like a bee buzzing around. "I know!"

He floated above Goten and Trunks patting each of their heads lightly so they wouldn't wake up. "I'll make them the Kings of Everything!"

"Your highness, they're mortals," one of his attendants pointed out. "How could they possibly contain your power?"

"They are saiyans, so they can store more power than average mortals. But I will divide my power between the two of them. One will have my power to create, the other. Will have my power to destroy... Thus, new Kings of Everything! And I'll be reborn. Then..." and he said the last part with lots of excitement. "Then I'll have one of those Mommies!"

"If that is what you wish, your highness," they said in unison.

Zeno nodded. "It is! It is indeed!"

He turned around to the boys and held out the palm of his hands towards each of them. He looked back at his attendants. "Goodbye. Serve them well..."

Suddenly their was a bright light and an upsurge of power. A ripple was felt across the universes. Every creature in existence stopped what they were doing. They all had a strange feeling come over them. A feeling similar to what you'd feel when someone has died, but your mourning process is over and you think you're going back on with your life. That you'll no longer be sad. Only you accidentally sat in the deceased persons chair, or you were about to use their favorite mug, or you started thinking I haven't talked to X person in awhile. I should call them. Only to remember just as you picked up the phone to dial that they're dead, gone forever... Yet, no one seemed to know why they felt that sudden surge of loss, and it was gone as quickly as it came. No one understood fully what it meant. No one except...

Whis had turned to look at the sky the moment the sensation was felt...

"What the hell was that?" Beerus asked frowning.

"I'm not sure..." Whis said slowly trying to decipher the feeling.

"He didn't..." Bulma blinked. She quickly closed her eyes. "No, I can still remember Trunks, and Goten too! Phew! They're still alive then..."

She smiled, but Whis and Beerus were not.

"What was that?" Goku asked them.

"..." Whis did not stop staring at the sky.

"Who cares!" Chichi snapped. "What are we going to do about getting our sons back!"

Whis turned to look at her. "I guess we should focus on that problem first..."

So they started discussing it again, though Whis and Beerus kept glancing at one another looking concerned.


End file.
